O Bumbum da Leah
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Era o que eu, Jacob, queria testar.
1. Chapter 1

**O bumbum da Leah.**

**-x-**

Esse papo de pele e de química  
>Não tem nada a vê<br>Não é filme, nem novela  
>É só sexo, eu e você.<p>

Abre essas pernas- Velhas Virgens.

**-x-**

Bem vindo a La Push. O lugar onde os lobos uivam mais alto. O lugar onde Jacob Black passa seus dias. Amargurados dias.

Era assim que eu me referia ao lugar onde nasci. É claro que nem todos os meus dias eram ruins, mas não tinha um só deles que eu não me lembrava da _maldita_ Bella. Droga, de minha melhor amiga a noiva de um vampiro. Dá para acreditar? Eu realmente não acreditaria, se não fosse um lobo. Quem sabe se eu mesmo fosse um sanguessuga, poderia estar com ela neste momento. Mas eu bem sabia que a questão não era _o que_ eu era, mas _quem_ eu era.

E eu era Jacob Black. O amigo de infância, o mecânico, o lobisomem que não era os dos sonhos dela. Isso se lobisomem fosse parte dos sonhos de alguém.

Não conseguia entender ou enfiar na minha cabeça o que fazia aquela garota querer estar com ele. Edward era o sonho dela, eu acho. Romântico, bonitão, rico. Poxa, me diga no que eu fico atrás daquele cara? Sou mais romântico que aquele manezão, já que nunca a abandonei, sou mais bonito também, ou ao menos, tenho algum tipo de coloração nas bochechas, dizendo que estou saudável e vivo! Só não sou rico, mas acho que Bella não se importa com isso. Bem, quem sabe se eu tivesse grana para dar um anelão tão grande feito aquele...

Caramba! Ele ainda chupava sangue e iria viver por toda a eternidade. Eu não gostaria de viver para sempre. Pelo menos não sozinho. Um ponto para o geladão.

Zero para mim e assim eu ia derretendo meu orgulho com o calor da minha pele. Orgulho? Defina para mim, pois já nem sei o que é. Mas não vou ficar aqui chorando minhas pitangas. Já perdi mesmo e a minha sorte é que não vou viver para sempre para lembrar de um belo fora. Belo onde? Ridículo! Me beija e fica toda preocupada e depois corre com ele. Chupa sangue feito ele. Bella Swan, vá se foder!

Grosso de minha parte? Indelicado? Experimente passar pelo que passei e me diga se vai continuar endeusando alguém. Nesse exato momento, recuperei a minha memória e lembrei a definição de orgulho e já o acrescentei a mim mesmo.

Bom, está amanhecendo, minha ronda já terminou e agora vou poder dormir. Quem sabe, não me acontece algo de bom na minha pequena e mortal existência ou pelo menos quem sabe, esses idiotas param de captar meus pensamentos. Sam, Embry e Seth agradeceriam se isso acontecesse. Tenho certeza.

- Boa noite, Jake e desencana cara- disse ele, dando um tapinha nas costas do lobo com forma humana.

"Preciso de sexo, urgente!"- pensou, consigo mesmo, esquecendo que pensar ou falar com eles, era a mesma coisa.

- Só não me ofereço porque você não ia gostar de uma bunda peluda – brincou Seth.

- Prefiro a bunda da sua irmã – prosseguiu ele, arrancando risos de todos, menos de Sam e Seth.

- Cala a boca, Jake – falou Seth, irritado. –Vá ver se o sanguessuga está cuidando bem do traseiro da Bella – encerrou, saindo da roda.

Jacob não respondeu e também não se irritou, ele mesmo achava que estava. Bom, o jeito era achar alguém para que pudesse descarregar suas frustrações, se é que me entende. Sem amor, sem nada. Estava com o saco cheio de sentimentos. Queria alguém legal, para curtir a vida. De preferência, com um belo traseiro.

**-X-**

**Continua... Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2-"O teste drive de Jacob"**

Aquela seria uma longa noite. Jacob acabara de chegar em casa e entrar no chuveiro. Nem se dera ao trabalho de tirar as roupas, pois elas já estavam destroçadas mesmo. As pessoas da vila só não o viam peladão com mais frequência porque a ronda acontecia de madrugada. Pegou o sabão de cor ocre e passou a ensaboar todo o corpo. Ser metade cachorro tinha suas desvantagens. Agradecia por depilar suas partes íntimas a fim de que algumas das pulgas da vizinhança não acabassem migrando para seu corpo enquanto estivesse transformado e por ali ficassem mesmo depois de voltar a sua forma normal.

Suas corridas noturnas faziam com que ele transpirasse muito e seu odor acabava sempre marcando os territórios. Mas o que ele não sabia era que alguém que estava com o faro muito apurado de uns dias para cá o andava vigiando. Terminou de enrolar as toalhas e deitou em seus lençóis que por um momento ficariam úmidos, mas logo após, secariam com o calor de seu corpo. Pegou no sono enquanto aqueles olhos apertados e negros o devoravavam.

Sua boca salivou e como uma cobra pronta a dar o bote, impulsionou seu corpo para frente, como uma felina, mesmo que seu DNA fosse lupino.

Em poucos segundos, suas mãos estavam armadas para pegar. Mas o faro dele a impediu e em um piscar de olhos, os punhos de Leah Clearwater foram fechados brutalmente.

- O que acha que está fazendo aqui, Clearwater?

- Solte-me e usarei suas proprias mãos para explicar.

Jacob pareceu confuso, mas também nao achava que seria um problema. Leah tinha crescido com eles, e passava a maioria de seu tempo junto de seus amigos, apesar de seu temperamento agressivo e meio amargo, ela não era uma assasina por encomenda. Aliás, quem é que queria o pobre Jacob Black morto? Ele não fazia nem cocégas de ciumes para os já defuntões de presas. E também não ia atras da mais nova vampira do pedaço. Até onde ele sabia, dormir com mortos era necrofilia.

-Meu irmão chegou meio irritado e sei que é porque você andou desejando ver meu traseiro- mandou, direta.

O lobo engasgou.

-Não precisa se envergonhar, Alpha-dog, ele chegou a me ameaçar caso eu chegasse perto de você - brincou, sapeca.

- E por isso você veio aqui, para me avisar sobre isso?- perguntou conclusivo.

Leah riu.

Afastou-se de Jacob e com um sorriso sacana puxou as duas alças do vestido que usava e o jogou ao chão.

- Este é meu traseiro, Black - virou-se , manhosa. - E ele está prestes a ir parar nas suas mãos - falou, caminhando até ele.

- Você é louca?- pergountou ele, tentando afastá-la, mas sem tirar os olhos do corpo semi-nu a sua frente.

- Eu sou uma pré-loba, com hormônios a flor da pele - disse ela, sentando no colo dele. - E você, me excita, desde sempre - confessou, enquanto lambia a orelha de Jacob. - Ainda acha que sou louca?- perguntou ela, pegando a mão dele e levando para o seio dela.

Ele não respondeu. Leah percebeu que os batimentos cardiacos de Jacob Black estavam super alterados, o cheiro de adrenalina tinha aumentado. O leve tremor em suas mãos e a falta de reação quando ela o comandou...

- Você nunca fez isso antes- riu ela.

- Claro que já- defendeu-se, irritando-se com a desconfiança dela.

-Só não quero ter problemas,Leah- desabafou, afastando-se dela.

- Sabe, Jake, terá grandes problemas se você me fizer sair daqui sem me fazer subir e descer sobre você.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. Jacob terminou de rasgar as peças intimas de Leah. Não adiantou ela reclamar, afinal ela viraria loba um dia e teria que comprar roupas quase toda semana. Ali, Jacob a beijou. Seus beijos foram se intensificando de modo que Leah que parecia uma onça agora parecia uma gata manhosa esperando as caricias de seu dono. As mãos gigantes do moreno espalhavam-se pelo corpo da quileute sem limites, mas pareciam não encontrar foco. Não encontraram. O Bonitão de La Push, o lider dos lobos e principe desprezado da fada zumbi era virgem.

- Não sabe o que fazer agora, não é? -perguntou ela, segurando o riso.

Não precisou que ele respondesse.

-Jake, esses são meus seios - apontou ela. - Seu objetivo não é apertar meu bicos feito botões de rádio, ok. - coloque os na boca e não os morda com força- faça assim, demonstrou ela, nele. -Essa é minha barriga, pode passar a lingua nela que não vai grudar pelos, ok...movimentos circulares..alterne no pescoço...- disse ela, bancando a professora.

- E essa é a minha caixinha - apontou, para suas partes íntimas. - existem tres chavez que a abrem: dedo, lingua e pênis.- Falou, despudorosamente. -Aliás, tente a língua porque adoro e fique despreocupado, uso sabonete intimo e minha higiene intima foi feita muito bem antes de vir para cá.

A cara de Jake estava branca.

Mas logo não se via mais a cara do lobo, assim que ela lhe disse o que era possivel fazer com a lingua em suas ferramentas.

XXXX

Definitivamente, Jake precisava testar o bumbum da Leah, alias, ele precisava mesmo era fazer seu primeiro test drive. Dizem as más linguas que estes episódios andaram se repetindo. Parece que eles gostaram muito. Quem não gostou muito foi Seth, quando viu alguns dos pensamentos de Jake durante a vigília. Não se pode agradar a todos mesmo. Azar.


End file.
